


No One Can Take Your Place, Mele.

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Juuken Sentai Gekiranger | Beast-Fist Squadron Gekiranger
Genre: F/M, Takes place after the Gekiranger vs Go-Onger team up, Takes place in a spirit world, may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun has set and Rio and Mele are no longer alive helping the Gekirangers and Go-Ongers. They're in a spirit world, but they're together.</p><p>Story is better than the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Can Take Your Place, Mele.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second of three Super Sentai fics I've written. Please don't chew me up if I mess it up. Rio and Mele's lines at the end are taken from the song "No Matter Where You Are" by Us The Duo.
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai or the song "No Matter Where You Are". The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“That felt good, didn’t it, Rio-sama?” Mele cooed after she and Rio had left the land of the living.

Rio made a questioning hum and fought the urge to push her off him as she grabbed his arm and held on.

“Defeating Long again, seeing the Gekirangers, seeing Bae, and of course, fighting alongside Rio-sama.” Mele elaborated.

Rio merely nodded his head, murmuring an agreement.

“What should we do now? Until we meet them again, what should we do with our time?” Mele asked looking up at Rio with wide eyes.

Rio shrugged.

“Oh, Rio-sama, you’re bad at communicating. Please talk to me? It’s just us now.” Mele begged, wide eyes watering up, searching Rio’s expressionless face.

Rio sighed and nodded.

“Fine.” He simply said. Mele, taking this as progress, cheered and clapped her hands together and then grabbed Rio’s hand and twined their fingers together.

“I think we should travel. See what this dimension has to offer.” Mele suggested.

“Okay.” Rio agreed and just barely squeezed Mele’s hand, so lightly she almost missed it.

“Let’s head that way!” Mele said, pointing towards a forest on her left side. Rio nodded and allowed himself to be pulled.

“I'll take care of you and love you just because. So, please don’t go running off on me.” Mele whispered to Rio at night as they rested, thinking he was asleep. Rio was awake and had heard her and felt her curl into him as she wrapped herself in his arms. Faking sleep, he resisted the urge to pull away, still not used to the uncharted waters that were being with Mele. He waited until he thought she was asleep before quietly speaking.

“I won't let you go; no one can take your place, Mele.” He whispered and slightly tightened his grip on the girl in his arms.

Mele wasn’t just any girl though. She was his girl, the girl who stayed by his side through everything, watched over him, and protected him even when he didn’t think he needed protecting, the girl who fought for his love.

“No matter where you are, I’ll be there.” He promised his companion as he succumbed to sleep, not seeing the smile on her face as she fell asleep, as well.


End file.
